Mountain King of the Wilderwest
by UnsolvableCipher
Summary: The Dragontime is coming, And only a King can save you now. The monsters of the underground emerge from the Murderous Mountains (specifically Mt. Ebott), only to find themselves in a world at war. Stumbling onto the Singing Sands of the Ferryman's Gift, and Alvinsmen only minutes away, they have to figure out how to deal with this strange new world. And probably stop a war... heh.
1. Prologue and Introduction

**First AN - Welcome random humans (and non-humans) to my first. Fan. Fiction! (That one word, or two? Who knows lol). AAANYWAYS, so nice to not-really-see you all here! This, if the other hints didn't make it clear is a crossover between How to Train Your Dragon and Undertale! Both known as dead to some, but they must not die! I'll NEVER LET THEM hahahahaha ok. Anyways, I suggest that you have read Book 12 already, because that's when this is set. What? What do you mean, neither of these fandoms are books? Oh, you are** _ **really**_ **missing out. Here, go read the How to Train Your Dragon series. Go ahead, I'll wait.**

 **...**

 **Oh, you're done already? Great! Now, it'll make much more sense to you. Plus, those books are great. I especially love the part when Hiccup has the dragon jewel for like 3 books and doesn't know it. Also the part where he becomes King of the Wilderwest. What do you mean, spoiler alert? I thought I told you to read the books! Ah, your loss. Anyways, Undertale-wise, this takes place over plenty of resets. I guess you could call it an "experimental run." Basically, Frisk (who will be written as genderless) goes through all of the possible endings at least once (including Hard Mode , ending finally with 3 True Pacifist runs (tried to save Asriel by reset). Now, with that out of the way, enjoy the story! And I'll stick with you in much shorter ANs, ha!**

Long ago, _three_ races ruled over Earth: HUMANS, MONSTERS, and _DRAGONS_. One day, a war broke out between the races. Humans and dragons fought against the monsters. After a long battle, the humans and dragons were victorious. They sealed the monsters underground with a magic spell.

. . .

The spell did not work as expected, but did create a barrier monsters could not get through.

The barrier took everything encased in it into a new dimension every month...

No one noticed.

Monsters were forgotten by all but the oldest dragons in their original dimension...

But everyone dies sometime.

And all that remained was a legend that no one believed in one dimension among millions. 

Dimension DR4-G0-n5- Mount Ebott - 201X

Someone was climbing a mountain alone. Walking into a cave, they tripped over a root-

And fell.

...

. . .

. . ?

A bed of golden flowers broke their fall.

~Six falls later...~

Dimension 42'\ ***** \- Mount Ebott - ?

Someone was climbing a mountain alone. Walking into a cave, they tripped over a root-

And fell.

...

. . .

. . ?

A bed of golden flowers broke their fall.

The passageway echoed with the footsteps an assortment creatures. They were finally going to see the light. Finally going to experience the warm sun on their skin... or fur... or scales... or bone... Well, monsters were a diverse species, let us leave it at that. Right at this moment, though, there were only six of the many monsters who lived underground present, following a small figure out a lavender archway. An odd scene, but one that made sense after everything that has happened. The human child had gone through the Underground (the place that the monsters lived) without hurting anyone (except in a time-that-does-not-exist), no matter how many times they were attacked. They had made good friends with those select six monsters, including even the king and former queen of them all. The human had also somehow broken the barrier trapping them all. They were finally free. The assorted creatures finally passed through a passageway that has never been walked through in hundreds of years. Walking forward to see the sun again...

 **AAAAND, that's all for now. I apologise, I do love my cliffhangers. But the next chapter will probably come out before anyone even sees this, so you know what? It's fine. Ha. Anyway, constructive criticism, suggestions, questions, and comments are welcome! See you all later!**

 ***Gravity Falls reference, people.**


	2. The Scorched Earth

The small group stepped out into the 'light'. It was more of a red-orange haze, smoky clouds covering the one thing the monsters longed for. The sun. The fallen child gasped. This was _not_ the world they fell down from. At least, they hoped it wasn't. Besides, they never remembered seeing DRAGONS before all of this.

 **AN: Haha. Sorry. I lied. For some reason, lots of people saw this. Oh well. Probably shouldn't have started a story when testing starts… lol I've been listening to Undertale the Musical while I write this (both Genocide and True Pacifist - True Pacifist is much longer, naturally)- very inspiring, and the voices are** _ **perfect**_ **. Welp, expect random updates and hopefully in-** _ **chara**_ **cter** _ **chara**_ **cters. Ha. ha. ha. Anyways, tell me if anything seems off, and I'll do my best to fix it if I think it's necessary (most likely, I've probably missed a lot X'D).**

"i hope this isn't the surface you were looking for. at least the air underground is breathable," commented a short skeleton monster.

"YOU CAN SAY THAT AGAIN, SANS." Sans said it again. PAPYRUS (the name of the other skeleton who spoke significantly louder) screamed in annoyance, stomping on the charred ground. "YOU KNOW THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT!"

"Ugh! This place SUUUUCKS!" yelled a blue and red fish monster with a rough voice and one eye. She hated heat. "It's like Hotland, but smokier!"

"Th-there sure is a l-l-lot of FIRE around h-here, huh?" A small, lizard-like monster stammered, adjusting her glasses.

"Oh, ALPHYS! Don't be SILLY! You lived in HOTLAND! The place in the Underground that is LITERALLY FILLED WITH LAVA!" The blue warrior yelled back, though lovingly.

"W-well, UNDYNE! I-I had air c-conditioning!" Alphys replied. And this place smelled like DEATH. It was left unspoken, but FIERY DESTRUCTION seemed to rule this place. A world that's been scorched to a crisp time and time again, yet never had the time to repair itself.

"Oh dear, this is terrible!" the female of the pair of tall, white, fluffy goat-like monsters exclaimed. "What or who would do such a thing?" The other, wearing a golden crown and a purple cloak stared at the wreckage. He was ASGORE, king of the monsters, while the other was TORIEL, his ex-wife and ex-queen.

"Dragons ." The king stated grimly.

"S-souls more stronger than a human's" Alphys listed fearfully. "Non-magical p-powers as powerful as a-any monster… Likes inflicting p-p-pain and are never ***** g-grateful…" The monsters shuffled their feet nervously. Undyne summoned one of her spears out of habit and the scorched grass crunched when she let the bottom of it fall to the ground. It glowed a soft light blue, but was mostly white, and resembled a harpoon. A hot, dusty wind blew over the group, leaving an ashy residue on their… assorted coverings.

"Child?" Toriel asked softly, addressing the one human in the group. "Is this why you came to the Underground?" Frisk shook their head.

"It wasn't like this. There were no dragons. There were not even myths about monsters," they said, somehow keeping their stoic expression throughout this chaos. Asgore brought out his weapon too, a red trident with a flower design at the base of the prongs. Papyrus, feeling left out, summoned a long white bone and prepared to summon more when Sans startled them all. It was odd, no one seemed to know when he entered or exited an area.

Those with weapons all pointed them towards the short, lazy skeleton and Toriel summoned some fire magic, aiming it at the unexpected sound. Alphys hid behind Undyne while Frisk just stood there, a blank expression on their face.

"whoa, guys. calm down. i was just gonna say that i found a city or something. it's just across this… river? or this is an island. didn't the surface consist of tons of islands?" The monsters all looked that way, and there it was, the skyline of a city, right past a body of grey, ashy water. A sandy beach marked the edge of their side of the waves.

"W-wait" Alphys stammered. "I-I need to grab something! I t-th-think I can get us across!" Before anyone could protest, she ran back into the cave, faster than anyone really felt possible for the little yellow scientist.

A little while later, Alphys emerged, out of breath. The monsters looked at her expectantly.

"S-s-sorry!" she gasped. "Here i-it is!" She dragged out what looked like a raft through the crumbling, ashy ground.

"Well! Thank's Alphys! We could've swam, though," said Undyne passionately.

"GOOD POINT, UNDYNE!" Papyrus agreed.

"nope"

"N-no way!" Sans and Alphys said at the same time. Both Undyne and Papyrus showed their disapproval until they heard a… familiar robotic voice.

"HELLOOO HUMANS!" METTATON rolled in, surprisingly being followed by his cousin NAPSTABLOOK.

"M-mettaton! Y-you shouldn't be here!"  
"WHY NOT, _CREATOR_?" mocked the ghost/robot. "THE BARRIER IS BROKEN! MONSTERS CAN FINALLY ROAM THE SURFACE! HUMANS CAN FINALLY SEE MY GLORY!" He rolled around, confetti splattering wherever he went.

"i don't think things are going as expected… we should just go… we're just making things worse…" Napstablook moaned. He slowly started to dissipate when Mettaton stopped him.

"Uh.. W-we should really get going…" Alphys said, pointing to the surprisingly unscathed beach with one claw. Undyne grabbed the raft and the group continued forward. Mettaton was busy consoling Napstablook in his special… commanding way, and Papyrus was trying his best to ignore Sans's constant punning. Toriel stayed pointedly away from Asgore, who looked pleadingly at his former wife. Frisk led the group. When they all stepped onto the sand, something seemed… off. The sand was vibrating slightly, like a Temmie, and somehow radiated fear. The monsters looked uneasily around, preparing their magic and weapons for the worst, yet still hoping for the best. It was Asgore who noticed the small ship coming towards the beach from the city.

"There seems to be someone coming. They don't look hostile. Maybe we can talk to them," the king said, pointing out the scraggly figure with his furry paw.

"THERE'S ALSO SOME PEOPLE COMING FROM OVER THERE!" Papyrus called out helpfully. He motioned towards the small fleet of ships coming from wider waters. "I WONDER WHAT THEY'RE DOING! MAYBE THEY SAW US AND WANT TO INTRODUCE THEMSELVES! I WONDER WHAT THEY'RE LIKE." The assorted creatures waited on the sands, threats everywhere that they could not sense. Unknown to them, these strangers did _not_ want to have a civil conversation over a cup of tea.

 **Ha, sorry. I've mentioned how much I like cliffhangers, right? Welp, see you next time! Criticism, suggestions, questions, and comments welcome!**

 ***hardly ever**


	3. Interesting Introductions

**AN: Well. That sure took longer than expected. Oh well, at least this one's longer. Ha. Ha. Real sorry. Anyways, here we go. Again, this story's really only updated when I actually have time to do stuff- which may or may not be that often. Oops.**

 **But hey, it's the effort that counts, right? And I might even have skele-tons of skele-puns coming up. But with ulna this work I have to do anyways, it's a bit hard to slip some in, especially since it's a more serious story. Oh wait. There they are. Heh. Welp, off to the story!**

 _Hmm. A group has stepped foot on the Singing Sands. One has a certain authority about him. Could this be the next King of the Wilderwest? Will we, the human guardians of Tomorrow finally be able to see the sun, the sky, the beautiful world again? I must not get my hopes up. Last time did not end well. How interesting. Another group approaches. I wonder how Fate will play this out._ The Druid Guardian rowed forth, over the waves of Hero's Gap. He was blindfolded, yet still seemed to be able to sense the presence of unfamiliar figures. Were the Dragon Guardians aiding him? Or did a supernatural ability arise with all of those years blindfolded? No one knows, or will ever know the secret of the Ferryman.

Alvin couldn't believe it. When he saw the figures of varying height lining the Singing Sands of the Ferryman's Gift, he assumed they were mere rocks, or maybe the scorched remains of trees. His heart sank when he saw a small boat bobbing along Hero's Gap, and the figures shifting in a way that could not have been caused by an outside force.

" _Quick_!" Alvin's mother, Excellinor hissed. "We must get there before the Guardian! The people on the beach will not succeed, but we may be able to persuade them to join us." The fleet of Alvinsmen and their Dragonmarker prisoners sped up, sailing faster and faster over the ashy waves of Wrecker's Bay. Their efforts were in vain, though, and the small, scraggly figure inside the boat gliding across Hero's Gap landed on the beach and approached the tallest new arrival, who towered even over the Guardian.

The figure Asgore spotted arrived first. He was human, and he had a large black cloak with long sleeves. He wore a blindfold over his eyes, so naturally, he also was oblivious to the fact he was approaching a group of monsters. Yet he seemed to be perfectly confident navigating the area. His expression rivaled Frisk's in its emotionlessness.

"Howdy!"

"Greetings."

"H-hi..."

"Hey there!"

"GREETINGS, HUMAN!"

"heya."

"HELLO, BEAUTIES AND GENTLEBEAUTIES!"

"oh… hi..."

Each of the monsters supplied their individual greetings, while Frisk just nodded in acknowledgement (Mettaton was somewhat confused as to why people were approaching the group). The Guardian stood solemnly and delivered the line he had repeated over and over again various times over 99 years.

"He-or-she-who-would-be-king, approach Tomorrow if you dare! Only the one with the King's Lost Things can be crowned the King and live!" He approached the tall figure of Asgore, looking up so blindfold met eyes and asked "Are you he-who-would-be-king?"

"Oh golly, I'm afraid there's been a mistake. You see, I am already a king. My name is Asgore, what is yours?" the friendly goat monster replied.

"I am the Druid Guardian, the head of the Guardians of Tomorrow. Have you brought a gift for the Ferryman?" he said, still following the script.

"i don't think this guy's getting it, king fluffybuns," Sans said.

"Please do not call me that."

"Do you not understand? These are the Singing Sands of the Ferryman's Gift! He who dares approach Tomorrow with a gift that is unacceptable dies a quick and horrible death along with his followers!" The Druid Guardian was starting to grow impatient with this group's naivety.

"Oh YEAH? WELL MAYBE YOU SHOULD START LISTENING TO OUR KING! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO DOESN'T UNDERSTAND, YOU HALF WITTED-" Undyne was interrupted by Alphys, who had jumped up to restrain her the best she could, and covered her mouth with her claws.

"U-undyne, no! We d-don't want to make him mad!" Undyne reluctantly shut up. There was a quiet, creepy vibe emanating from this guy, a feeling of great power. The feeling of someone who had the power to destroy. Sans was familiar with this feeling, he had inflicted it on others before. But only a small few could reflect it at this magnitude. He surreptitiously took a few steps to the side.

"Excuse me, please, may you explain what is happening? You see, we have just returned to the surface after many, many years underground," Toriel explained, pushing aside Asgore with a bit more force than probably necessary with a furry paw, one of her only not goat-like features. "We did not mean to trespass." The confusing confrontation was interrupted when the Alvinsmen arrived.

Excellinor didn't know what to think, and she was a witch with animalistic habits (some include walking on all fours and possessing claw-like nail extensions). None of the Vikings did. Alvinsmen and their Dragonmarker prisoners alike, all were experiencing a confusing array of emotions. Vikings were a tough folk, mortal peril was just another day in their lives. But they were deathly afraid of the supernatural. And what could be more supernatural than this spectacle before them? Two could have maybe passed off as dragons, but most of the others seemed… different. Two incredibly tall goat-like monsters may have been the most intimidating, but the pair of skeletons caused the most alarm. With the stories of the bony remains of their fellow humans being brought back to life in a cooking pot plaguing their childhood, they were understandably creeped out. Of course, a Viking's reaction to fear was usually violence, especially if they had been at war with non-humans for quite a while. Most of the Alvinsmen drew their weapons, although Alvin himself seemed to slip away.

"whoah, _whoah_. calm down you guys. 's not like we're gonna hurt ya or anything. we don't have a _bone_ to pick with any of ya. at least i think we don't." The calm, relaxed words from the oddly dressed skeleton didn't seem to pacify any of the violent group of humans. The small, annoyed "NYEH!" from the other bag of bones, along with a snicker and some groans didn't seem to have any effect either. Anyone with a clear enough head would have noticed the whole group of monsters was oddly dressed, though. Even the few who appeared to be wearing actual armor had on colors much brighter than the Vikings were accustomed to. Most of them weren't really going to concern themselves with fashion choices, though. Those with weapons just happened to be the most vicious tribes in the archipelago, so they just raised their swords, maces, and other weapons. The few dragons who stayed loyal to their masters unsheathed their claws and prepared their fire.

"welp, i tried. hey, toriel, why don't you give it a try. my attempts at making this _humerus_ aren't working as well as i hoped they would." One could most likely hear the annoyed screech that followed from at least the next island.

 **A[** _ **e]**_ **N** _ **[d]**_ **(ha what a terrible pun. at least i tried.): I planned for this to be longer, but it was taking so long I decided to stop it here, so you guys could have something, at least. As always, comments, questions and suggestions are welcome (and wanted, but I feel a bit bad for saying-** _ **typing**_ **it). Just so you know, there will be absolutely no shipping. I mean, Alphys and Undyne will be together and Asgore might make up with Toriel, but other than that, no. No no nono. I am not a fan of ships, if you can tell :/. Hope I don't disappoint any of you.**

 **Welp, seeya next update (which will come sooner or later)!**


End file.
